peelfandomcom-20200213-history
Can
' Can '''was a German experimental rock band formed in Cologne, West Germany, in 1968. Later labeled as one of the first Krautrock groups, they transcended mainstream influences and incorporated strong minimalist and world music elements into their often psychedelic music. Can constructed their music largely through collective spontaneous composition—which the band differentiated from improvisation in the jazz sense—sampling themselves in the studio and editing down the results; bassist/chief engineer Holger Czukay referred to Can's live and studio performances as "instant compositions". (Read more at Wikipedia.) Links to Peel In the first half of the 1970s, "krautrock" pioneers like Can, Faust, and Neu! were regularly featured in the playlists of Peel's shows. The DJ was known to like bands with an experimental approach and, indeed, he continued to play Can's music into the 21st century. The band also became a widely acknowledged influence on later generations of musicians featured on Peel's shows.For example, Pete Shelley of punk pioneers Buzzcocks contributed sleevenotes to the 1978 2xLP compilation 'Cannibalism'.https://www.discogs.com/Can-Cannibalism/release/424768 In later years, Bobby Gillespie of Primal Scream did the same thing for CD reissues of Can's 1973 album 'Tango Mango'.https://www.discogs.com/artist/17203-Can?query=Gillespie. Among many solo collaborations, former Can members Holger Czukay and Jaki Liebezeit worked with former Public Image bassist Jah Wobble. For their first session, Can recorded a long track which was unnamed (although it was listed as "Spare a Light" on BBC logshttp://www.bbc.co.uk/radio1/johnpeel/sessions/1970s/1973/Feb20can/). During the 29 October 2004 tribute, DJ and Peel friend Anne Nightingale recounted the episode: : ''"Apparently, during a Peel session a long, long time ago, recorded a track that doesn't have a title. So John has a competition for someone to suggest a title for this track, and for years and years and years I never even knew about this and now it's somewhat of a classic. Again, this is another story featuring a competition winner, and I don't know who the competition winner was, but they came up with a title 'Up The Bakerloo Line With Annie Nightingale'." In later years, Can's singer was namechecked by Peel favourites the Fall on 'I Am Damo Suzuki'. Sessions * Four sessions. Officially released on "The Peel Sessions" (Strange Fruit, 1995) 1. Recorded: 1973-02-20. First broadcast: 13 March 1973. Repeated: 22 May 1973, 29 October 2004. *Up The Bakerloo With Anne 2. Recorded: 1974-01-29. First Broadcast: 12 February 1974. Repated: 15 July 1986. *Tony Wanna Go 3. Recorded: 1974-10-08. First Broadcast: 15 October 1974. *Return to BB City / Tape Kebab 4. Recorded: 1975-05-14. First Broadcast: 19 May 1975. *Geheim (Half Past One) / Mighty Girl Other Shows Played (Please add more information if known) ;1970 *16 May 1970: Father Cannot Yell (LP – Monster Movie) United Artists UAS 29094 *27 June 1970: Father Cannot Yell (LP - Monster Movie) United Artists UAS 29094 ;1972 *11 January 1972: unknown *01 February 1972: Oh Yeah (2xLP – Tago Mago) United Artists UAD 60009/10 ;1973 *27 February 1973: unknown ;1974 *31 January 1974: Spray (LP - Future Days) *05 February 1974: Spray (LP - Future Days) *30 April 1974: unknown ;1975 *20 November 1975: Half Past One (LP: Landed) Virgin ;1978 *11 July 1978: 'November (LP-Out Of Reach)' (Harvest) *30 August 1978: Father Cannot Yell (album - Cannibalism) United Artists UDM 105/6 *30 August 1978: Soul Dessert (album - Cannibalism) United Artists UDM 105/6 *30 August 1978: Soup (album - Cannibalism) United Artists UDM 105/6 *30 August 1978: Mother Sky (album - Cannibalism) United Artists UDM 105/6 *18 October 1978: Father Cannot Yell (LP – Cannibalsim) *31 October 1978: She Brings The Rain (LP – Cannibalism) United Artists ;1983 *08 May 1983 (BFBS): Moonshake (12") Cherry Red 12 Cherry 57 ;1989 *19 June 1989: Outside My Door (CD - Cannibalism I) Spoon *22 June 1989: Father Cannot Yell (album - Cannibalism I) Spoon SPOON CD 001/2 *18 July 1989: Dizzy Dizzy (LP - Soon Over Babaluma) United Artists ;1992 *14 June 1992 (BFBS): She Brings In The Rain ;1993 *22 May 1993 (BFBS): Moonshake (12") Cherry Red 12 Cherry 57 *25 September 1993: 'Yoo Doo Right (LP-Monster Movie)' (United Artists) ;1994 *29 July 1994: Vitamin C (LP - Ege Bamyasi) United Artists *06 August 1994 (BFBS): Vitamin C (album - Ege Bamyasi) ;1996 *Peel 1996: Mighty Girl (album - The Peel Sessions) Strange Fruit SFRCD135 *16 December 1996: Spare A Light (session) (John Peel's Classic Sessions) ;1997 *10 April 1997: '...And More (Westbam Remix) (3xLP-Sacrilege)' (Spoon) *16 April 1997: Spoon (Sonic Youth Mix) (album - Sacrilege) Spoon *22 April 1997: Blue Bag (Inside Paper) (Toroid Mix) (album - Sacrilege) Spoon SPOON CD 039/40 ;1999 *April 1999 (FSK): Cascade Waltz (CD - Music (Live 1971-1977)) Spoon *20 April 1999: Fizz (album - Box) Spoon *06 May 1999 (Radio Eins): Fizz (album - Box) Spoon ;2002 *14 November 2002 (Radio Eins): Mushroom (album - Back To Mine/New Order) *27 December 2002 (BBC World Service): 'Silent Night (7")' (Virgin) ;2003 *28 August 2003: 'Spoon (LP- Opener)' (Sunset) *27 November 2003 (Radio Eins): Father Cannot Yell (album - Monsters Movie) Spoon ;2004 *13 October 2004: Father Cannot Yell (LP - "Monster Movie") - (Spoon) *29 October 2004: Up The Bakerloo With Anne (Peel Session) (LP - The Peel Sessions) Strange Fruit ;Holger Czukay *02 July 1981 (BFBS) (with Jah Wobble, Jaki Liebezeit): How Much Are They? (12") Island 12WIP 6701 *30 July 1981 (BFBS) with Jah Wobble, Jaki Liebezeit): Twilight World (12" - How Much Are They?) Island 12WIP 6701 *Peel Late April Early May 1984: The Photo Song (album - Der Osten Ist Rot) Virgin *25 April 1984 (BFBS): Der Osten Ist Rot = The East Is Red (album - Der Osten Ist Rot) Virgin *28 August 2003: Echogirl (EP- The New Millenium) Funfundvierzig References External Links *Wikipedia *Official site Category:Artists